


Falling In Love And Discovering The Truth About My Baby

by Emz2684



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emz2684/pseuds/Emz2684
Summary: Bernie and Serena fall madly in love with each other while working as cold leads and going out as friends. They are together happily even after all of their ex's turn up and cause trouble for them. One day a new F1 Jasmine starts on AAU and Serena tells Bernie that she looks just like her,when Serena's mom turns up as a patient she sees Serena and Jasmine together and panicks because she knows Jasmine is Serena's daughter. Serena dicovers the truth that Jasmine is her daughter and whst her mom did and that Edward new what she did when they got together when she over hears her mom talking to Edward on the phone.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Serena and Bernie have been collegues and Friends since they met 10 months ago in the hospital car park and for the last 2 months they have been getting closer with them going out just the 2 of them for drinks or meals. Serena and Bernie have admitted to each other that they like each other so they have been offically together as a couple for the last week.

One day while Bernie is down working on AAU where she has been for the last 2 days covering for Raf who is of sick, Serena watches Bernie seeing how she is more suited on AAU with her and more suited to the more serious cases so she rings Hansen and asks him if you could come down to AAU because she would like to discuss something witj him".

Serena goes back on to the ward and to Bernie at the nurse's station where she sits down next to her and says"are you coming to mine tonight I fancy a quiet night in just you,me and a bottle of wine". Bernie says"of course I will come if you really want me to". Serena says"yes I want you to come to mine I want to be with you all the time I want you". Bernie says"I want you as well Serena". Bernie places her hand on Serena's leg and starts stroking her leg and slowly moving higher as Serena starts squirming just as Hansen walks on to the ward and comes up to the nurse's station where he says"Miss Campbell you wanted to see me to discuss something with me". Serena says"yes shall we go in to my office". Hansen walks over to the office as Serena stands up and winks at Bernie she then follows Hansen.

Serena starts by saying"Bernie has been a real help down here for the last couple of days and I think she is better suited here on AAU instead of Darwin so I was thinking maybe could we sort out about opening a trauma unit here and myself and Bernie could run both AAU and the unit". Hansen says"that is a very good idea and yes we can do that we have more than enough funding to run the unit for 5 years". Serena smiles when Hansen says"shall we get Bernie in here and we can tell her together". Serena opens the office door calls Bernie in. Bernie walks in shuts the door sits down in front of the both and listens to them tell her what they have talked about and then they ask"her what she thinks of the idea and if she is willing". Bernie looks at Hansen the faces Serena she then says"I love the idea I think it is a great idea and yes I am willing to run the trauma unit and AAU with Serena could not think of a better person". They all talk for a few minutes longer then Hansen leaves Serena and Bernie together in the office.

Serena says"well I'm happy you agreed to it and now we are equals and co leads and partners in every way". Bernie gets up goes over to Serena leans down and takes Serena's face in her hands and kisses her,Serena wraps her arms around Bernie's neck and kisses her more. They pull apart breathless and stare in to each others eyes when Bernie says"Serena I love you". Serena grins and says"I love you as well I have for a while". Serena says"what time do you finish". Bernie says"an hour after you but I am coming to yours straight from here so I can be with you". Serena pulls Bernie to her kisses her one last time then they pull themselves together and go back on to AAU.

Serena says"I will cook us both dinner tonight and we can eat together when you get to mine after you finish". Bernie says"that sounds lovely". They hold hands for a few minutes more then go back to work.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Serena leaves work and rushes home so she can have a hot bubble bath and prepare dinner for her and Bernie and make sure that her house is really romantic for when Bernie comes.

Serena is soaking in the bath with her bubbles and hot water when her phone goes off she reaches for it and smiles when she sees she has a text message from Bernie which says"I'm nearly finished just an hour to go then I will cone straight to your house can't wait to be with you tonight see you soon love Bernie xx". Serena puts her phone down and relaxes back in the bath.

Serena finishes up and then wraps towels around her,goes in to her room and gets dry puts on her underwear,bra and then puts on her black slacks and her red blouse. Once Serena is ready she tidies her room and bathroom then heads downstairs where she sets the table with candles and prepares dinner for her and Bernie,while the dinner is cooking she goes to the livingroom and turns the lights off,lights more candles and makes it more romantic.

At 7.00pm Bernie knocks on Serena's door and waits for her to answer it,when the door opens she smiles and pulls Serena to her and pecks her lips,Serena takes Bernie's hand pulls her in and shuts,locks the door behind her and leads Bernie in to the kitchen. Bernie sits down after helping Serena with the wine and dinner as Serena sits right opposite Bernie enjoying being really close to each other. They talk about them and their relationship and how they are in love with each other and how that they only want them and that they will always be their together for each other.

Once they have finished their meal they pick up the bottle of wine with their glasses and go in the livingroom where they sit together on the sofa with a blanket over them holding hands and drinking their red wine. Serena puts her glass down the reaches for Bernie's and puts it on the table she then turns to face Bernie as Bernie leans in to kiss Serena who wraps her arms around Bernie's neck,just as Serena goes to pull Bernie to lie down with her they hear a knock on the window so look over and see Adrienne watching them.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Serena groans as they pull apart from each other then she gets up goes to the door and opens it for her mom who storms straight through in to the living room when she follows she sees her facing Bernie with a horrible look on her face.

Serena says"mom what are you doing here and why are you looking at Bernie like that for". Adrienne says"I'm here to talk some sense in to you to go back to Robbie where you belong he is who you should be with your his and your his property you should not be anywhere near this dirty dyke you are not a Lesbian Serena so I am making sure you never kiss her again or see her". Adrienne grabs Bernie by her one arm and digs her nails in to her as she pulls her out the room to the front door as Serena is screaming for her to let go of Bernie and leave her alone". Serena manages to get Bernie away from her mom as she opens the door to show Serena Robbie standing there with horrible flowers and cheap chocolate bar with a big grin on his face.

Serena looks at her mom and says"was this you did you bring him here when you had no right". Adrienne says"yes I did he has something to ask you". They all face Robbie who pulls out a ring and stands there and says"Serena my Serena how about it shall we get hitched". Serena bursts out laughing and says"are you crazy and out of your mind I will never marry you ever we are not together we have been for a long time and do you want to know why I ended with you". Robbie nods so Serena pulls Bernie to face her then she songs Bernie who snogs Serena back they both pull back breathless then face Robbie with their arms around each other when Serena says"that is why so I could be with Bernie who I really liked and had feelings for who I am in love with so now you can Fuck off never contact me in any way and never come anywhere near this house,us or the hospital bye bye". Robbie leaves as their watching him then Serena turns to her mom.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Serena says"how could you do that to me and how dare you grab Bernie like that and hurt her she is the woman I love and I'm in love with we are together and we will always be so either get used to it or you can get out and stay the hell away from us our house and our work and do not ever try to ring,text or speak to me".

Adrienne looks at Serena then Bernie who moves and goes over to Serena and stands next to her,she shoots Bernie a disgusting look then walks out saying"your welcome to each other your both sick and twisted". Serena slams the door as she watches her walk out of her garden she locks it then stands up against it as she faces Bernie who comes up to her and puts her hands on Serena's waist and pulls her to her whispering "you are going to be fine but if you want your mom back I can leave right now and we can just be friends". Serena looks up and says"no no please I'm happy she is not in my life any more and she won't hurt me again I hope". Bernie says"what do you mean".

Serena takes Bernie's hand walks her through to the lounge sits down with her and says"there is something upsetting I need to tell you and it will make me cry but I love you and I don't ever want to keep secrets from you at all". Bernie says"Serena babe I'm here I love you please tell me you can go as slow as you like I'm here with you forever". Serena looks in to Bernie's eyes with tears in her's.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Serena starts by saying"my dad repeatedly cheated on my mom and everytime she found out she blamed me just like she did when she couldn't have any more children because she always wanted a son so when she got really angry she hurt me a lot". Serena is crying so Bernie strokes her cheek to comfort her and says"tell me please".

Serena says"when my mom would find out my dad cheated she get angry at me saying"she wished that she got me aborted and she wished I was a boy she then would hurt me by burning me with cigarettes,hangers and she would hit me everyday as as lock me in a pitch black dark room for hours and hours and she used to just stare at me all day and night and when I met Edward and married him she took over and then when I only had Ellie she would blame me and say it was my fault we weren't having any more children she never blamed Edward at all then when we split up it was my fault I drove him away and as soon as I got with Robbie she said he was the love of my life and I should give up my career and be a housewive and then I could give her more grandchildren because I should get over Ellie dying she was nothing to me at all anyway is what she said".

Bernie says"babe don't cry I'm here and I promise she will never hurt you ever again and I'm never leaving you ever you have me for life". Serena cries in to Bernie's neck as Bernie holds her close to her in her arms a while later she sees Serena's breathing has changed so she looks down and sees she is asleep clutching at Bernie's top so she carefully kicks of her shoes and lies herself down on the sofa with Serena half on her half on the sofa where she closes her eyes and falls to sleep dreaming of keeping Serena safe and happy with her for life.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

On Friday the 13th of September when Serena and Bernie are at work Hansen comes down and introduces them to the new locum that will be on AAU with them but they will be in charge. When the locum walks in Serena huffs and says"seriously he is the locum". Hansen says"yes why do you know him". Serena looks at Bernie says"yes unfortunately he is my ex husband who I hate". Bernie looks at him and says"so your the drunk ex husband". He looks her up and down and says"yes what does it have to do with you your no one at all". Serena says"how dare you she is my co-lead and my partner who I love and I'm in love with and she happens to be the other one of your bosses along with myself".

For the rest of the day Edward follows Bernie and watches her and both Serena and her together when Bernie is at the nurses on her own he walks up to her and says"you know nothing at all about Serena she is not a dyke she is just using you she will not be open with you at all and she will keep things from you like when our daughter died which was her fault as usual everything is her fault". Bernie says"yes I know Serena miscarried but these things happen it was not Serena's fault at all she did nothing wrong,we know everything about each other and we have no secrets at all". She walks off without reliazing Serena heard everything. 

Bernie walks in to the office as Serena us telling "Edward to stop trying to ruin her life and stop telling people it was my fault I miscarried it was an accident we are over and we have been for years find someone and be happy like I am with Bernie". Serena looks up and smiles at Bernie as Edward stands up takes one last look at Serena and Bernie then walks out of their office leaving them to finish up for the day and head home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

6 weeks later on the ward their waiting for a new F1 called Jasmine who starts today on AAU with them both. As Serena comes up to the nurse's station a young woman walks up and says"could you tell me where I can find Ms Campbell please". Serena says"yes I'm Ms Campbell and you are". Jasmine says"I'm Jasmine Burrors I'm your new F1". Serena smiles then says"yes welcome as you know I'm one of your bosses and your other one is Miss Wolfe my co-lead and partner who is in theatre at the momemt".

Jasmine is with Serena this week then Bernie next week and after that she will take it in turns to work with them both on AAU and the trauma unit.

After she has met Bernie she follows Ms Campbell on to the ward to help with a patient but while Serena is treating him she notices that Jasmine looks confused and she also notices that she looks shy or to scared to ask for help. Serena leaves Jasmine looking at some notes on the computer while she goes into their office where she finds Bernie she says"something is wrong with Jasmine she seems really shy and scared like she thinks she will get in trouble for asking questions or asking for help and I think she needs us". Bernie says"why don't we take her for lunch just us and we both can talk to her and get to know her better so then she knows she can come to us for anything". Serena nods and stands up goes out gets Jasmine and brings her back into their office where they both say"that we are taking you out to lunch today because we would like to speak to you about your work in private so no one can disturb us". Jasmine says"okay thank you".

At 12 Serena tells"Ric that all 3 of them are heading out to lunch and we will be back later". He just nods as they collect Jasmine and all leave the ward together.

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bernie and Serena takes Jasmine to the local Harvester for a nice meal where they will talk to her as well. When they get to the Harvester Jasmine goes and gets them a table while Serena helps Bernie eith their drinks as well as grabbing menus for all of them.

They join Jasmine a few minutes later when they sit they can see how nervous she looks having lunch with her bosses as well as having them wanting to talk to her. Serena looks at Bernie who then says"Jasmine why is it that every time your own the ward todsy you go really shy and look scared like someone is going to ruin your day". She says"I'm just worried and scared because every hospital I try to work at my foster mom keeps turning up a few days after I have started and causes trouble for me she just won't stop and no one sticks up for me or defends me they just stand by and watch her go off at me that is why I can never make friends and why no one in any hospital will come near me or will not work with me ever".

Serena takes Jasmine's hand and says"trust me if she does up myself,Bernie and I know Hansen will stick up for you and defend you she is not going to ruin you any more that we can promise but please talk to me and Bernie if you are ever having problems we are both here for you okay". Jasmine nods looks at them both smiling.

They order and spend the rest of their lunch talking and just chatting to Jasmine making sure she feels safe and cared for and they make sure she knows without a doubt she can trust them both.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

3 weeks later Serena gets a shock when her mom Adrienne is brought in as a patient after collapsing in the street on her way to the shops.

When Adrienne sees Serena she wants to speak to her on her own away from Bernie who she thinks is trying to control Serena. Serena says"I will speak to you hers on the ward with the curtains open so Bernie can see everything because she is always looking out for me which she has done from the moment we got together and fell in love so what do you want to say".

Serena sits on the chair once she has moved it back as Adrienne says"why are you doing this Serena why won't you go back to Robbie your not a lesbian dyke it is sick that you sleep and fuck her it's disgusting I'm ashamed that you are why can't you just be normal". Serena says"I am normal and I'm in a loving normal relationship Robbie was a mistake a big one just like Edward was I'm never getting back with any of them so accept it or you go leave and stay away from me my partner Bernie and my stepchildren".

Serena goes to the nurse's station to Bernie who wraps her arms around Serena as she buries her head in Bernie's neck as Adrienne watches. A few minutes later Jasmine comes up to them but decides to leave them but before she can leave Bernie says"do you need one of us Jasmine". Jasmine says"yes I do but I can wait if you need me to". They both shake their heads and stand there talking to her.

Adrienne has seen Jasmine and she knows her she grabs her phone gets a nurse to take her to the ladies where she is alone she sits on the toilet seat calls the number where she says"Emily it's Adrienne do you know that Jasmine works at Holby City hospital where her real mom my daughter Serena is her mentor and one of her bosses we need to sort it out and fix it before Serena finds out I lied to her about her daughter dying when she was born and before she finds out Jasmine is her's". Serena stands there shocked doesn't know what to say or do so she quietly hides in another one of the cubicles when she hears her mom coming out where she just stays crying,shaking with her head in her hands.

To Be Continued


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Serena is still hiding when Bernie comes up behind her wraps her in her arms and says"babe what's wrong"she asks when Serena starts crying even more but Serena runs off and away from her mom and the ward. Bernie sees Serena run off crying so age runs after her trying to catch up to her when she sees her go in to the on call room she gets there just in time to stop Serena shutting the door on her.

Bernie watches Serena collapse on the bed sobbing so she locks the door as well as putting the deadlock on before she kicks off her shoes climbs on the bed behind her and wraps her in her arms and holds Serena just letting her cry.

After what feels like hours Serena's sobs have stopped and she's cried herself to sleep so Bernie grabs her phone texting Ric"asking him to bring Adrienne to the on call room now please because she needs to talk to her about Serena".

10 mins later there is a knock at the door so Bernie untangles herself from Serena goes over opens the door to Adrienne where she gets her to come in as she sits on the bed as Adrienne sits on the chair by the bed as Bernie says"what is going on because she was hiding behind a curtain in the next bed to yours listening to you on the phone to someone then she ran off sobbing her heart out so what is it because I will not let anyone hurt her in any way no matter who it is so tell me now so I can look after her protect her and help and be there for her". She juat sits there looking at Adrienne as she keeps her eyes on Serena who is still sleeping.

To Be Continued


End file.
